


Tranquilidade

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: Genji precisava de métodos alternativos para abraçar a tranquilidade.





	

Genji suspirou ao fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si. Mesmo que o corpo tão cheio de partes robóticas não pudesse realmente estremecer ele tinha a impressão que o fazia; um arrepio na espinha causado por ansiedade e um pouco de medo de ser descoberto. Ao mesmo tempo aquele medo parecia estranhamente bom... Deixava sua mente mais atenta aos acontecimentos ao redor e isso parecia se refletir em seu corpo.

O quarto estava escuro a aquela hora, não havia nenhum motivo para Genji acender as luzes, o orbe em suas mãos parecia fonte de luz suficiente naquela hora. Os passos do ninja ciborgue eram suaves, como se temesse fazer qualquer barulho desnecessário, até chegar ao espaço onde sua “cama” estava montada no chão. Deitou-se e contemplou por alguns segundos o orbe dourada, tomado por um misto de incerteza e excitação.

O brilho do orbe oscilava entre seus dedos metálicos, emitindo aquela energia misteriosa que era a fonte do poder de Zenyatta. Genji podia senti-la esquentar seus dedos, mesmo com todas as proteções de metal que recobriam seu corpo. Passou a segurá-la com apenas uma das mãos, com a outra retirando a parte debaixo de seu elmo, revelando seu rosto marcado pelas cicatrizes do dia de sua morte. Respirou fundo, sentindo o agradável frio da noite aliviar o calor de sua face corada.

Levou aos lábios o orbe, sentindo aquela vibração suave e quente contra seus lábios secos, uma energia que deveria ser calmante, mas estava longe de sentir tranquilidade com aquilo. Os olhos âmbar se fecharam suavemente enquanto aproveitava aquela sensação por alguns momentos, lembrando de como era estar perto do mestre. A presença de Zenyatta sempre tinha um efeito calmante nele...

Deixou uma das mãos correr pelo próprio corpo, imaginando aquelas mãos metálicas que conhecia tão bem. O toque do mestre não era necessariamente quente, mas nunca tinha parecido desagradável para Genji, nem mesmo quando ainda tinha dificuldades em aceitar aquilo que tinha se tornado após a morte. Agora que aceitava o corpo robótico parecia mais fácil imaginar que alguém pudesse lhe oferecer qualquer afeição.

Zenyatta certamente podia. Sempre tinha as palavras certas para qualquer situação, sabia como consolá-lo sem precisar falar muito e às vezes nem de palavras ele precisava. Apenas um abraço sem aviso, uma mão nas costas, um ombro oferecido para acolher qualquer lágrima que o discípulo pudesse derramar. A única coisa que Genji acreditava que o mestre não poderia lhe oferecer era aquilo que buscava na solidão e silêncio daquele quarto.

A mão que explorava seu próprio corpo deteve-se nas placas metálicas que lhe cobriam a virilha, abrindo as juntas com delicadeza para não danificar nada, expondo a pele coberta de cicatrizes que existia ali. A doutora Ziegler não tinha sido capaz de salvar aquela parte ao reconstruí-lo, algo que tinha gerado em Genji uma sensação de disforia no inicio, mas com o tempo passara a aceitar aquela nova condição. _Abraçara a tranquilidade_.

E naquele momento queria que a tranquilidade o abraçasse também. Separou as pernas de forma quase tímida, mesmo que não existisse ninguém ali para ver seu corpo exposto. O corpo estava quente apenas pelos pensamentos que levavam à aquele momento, aquele desejo crescente.

Com delicadeza deixou que dois dedos entreabrissem seus lábios, tocando o interior macio e sentindo a ligeira umidade que havia se formado. Não era completamente natural, em parte aquilo era gerado pelo aquecimento de seu corpo; a doutora tinha tentado garantir que ele nunca ficasse mais quente do que o aceitável. Aquela umidade tinha uma coloração levemente esverdeada, brilhante, e era fria o suficiente para causar um leve desconforto para a pele quente daquela região, mas Genji não se importava.

Encostou ali o orbe, sentindo a ligeira vibração contra sua excitação. As pernas se flexionaram, mas ele as manteve abertas, a cabeça jogada para trás quando a coluna arqueou. A sensação era ainda melhor do que havia imaginado, mesmo com um toque tão suave. Um gemido baixo escapou seus lábios sem qualquer aviso, a mente do ciborgue enchendo-se de imagens para complementar aquilo que estava sentindo.

Gostava de imaginar como o mestre reagiria se descobrisse o que fazia quando estava sozinho a noite. Se ele o julgaria por aqueles desejos humanos, carnais... Genji se sentia pervertido ao pensar desse jeito. Sujo. E de alguma forma isso era ainda mais excitante, fazendo com que pressionasse um pouco mais o orbe contra sua carne macia, o quadril se movendo de leve para tornar o roçar mais insistente, para cima e para baixo, espalhando a lubrificação de seu corpo contra o orbe.

Se lembrava das palavras doces e dos sábios conselhos de Zenyatta sobre aceitar seu novo corpo, quem era por baixo de todo o metal. Seria aquilo aceitação suficiente? Genji tentava abraçar aquilo que lhe restava de humanidade, os desejos faziam parte disso. Direcioná-los ao ômnico é que talvez fosse a parte complicada, mas não havia muito a fazer quando o aprendiz sentia que o coração batia mais forte quando estava perto do mestre.

Mesmo se nunca tivesse tais sentimentos retribuídos ele não se importava. A companhia, mesmo nas longas horas de silenciosa meditação, era o suficiente para seu coração. Seu corpo poderia se saciar com sua imaginação, ainda tinha criatividade o suficiente para isso. Era estranhamente fácil imaginar as mãos metálicas explorando seu corpo, mantendo suas pernas separadas, fazê-lo se revelar por completo. Se Zenyatta podia ver e aceitar sua alma, quão belo poderia parecer seu corpo quando aberto e implorando pelos toques dele?

Genji gostava de pensar que poderia ser atraente, tentador. Que pudesse mexer com alguma coisa no interior de Zenyatta e fazê-lo deixar de lado aquela tranquilidade, pelo menos por um tempo. Fazê-lo desejar despedaçá-lo lentamente com os toques certos daqueles dedos metálicos. Tornar o ciborgue alguém completamente submisso, ansioso por cada carinho, aceitando tudo o que o mestre estivesse disposto a lhe conceder.

Com lentidão foi pressionando o orbe ali, o corpo protestando por alguns instantes conforme tinha que se abrir para acomodar o metal, o quadril se erguendo um pouco mais, mesmo que as pernas tremessem um pouco. Mordeu os lábios, tentando ao máximo conter um gemido sôfrego, e continuou a inserir lentamente. Não havia motivo para pressa, mesmo que seu corpo masoquista exigisse mais. Precisava sentir-se cheio.

O que não demorou muito tempo a acontecer, embora de inicio fosse desconfortável. O corpo parecia tenso por inteiro e ele respirava fundo para acalmar-se, os músculos tensos relaxando apenas um pouco.

Zenyatta parecia o tipo que iria torturá-lo lentamente, fazê-lo ter paciência. Genji quase podia ouvir em sua mente os sussurros de incentivo do mestre, enquanto unia os pulsos, os braços acima da cabeça como se estivesse preso. Preso por um par de braços dourados feitos de pura energia, enquanto outro par dos mesmos exploraria as pequenas junções em suas peças metálicas, os pontos em que qualquer contato podia encostar-se aos cabos que mantinham aquele corpo funcionando, gerando sensações únicas que eram tão robóticas quanto humanas.

O quadril passou a se mover. De inicio era devagar, o suficiente para sentir-se contrair ao redor do orbe metálica, a sutil vibração gerando as mais deliciosas sensações. Os gemidos eram baixos apenas porque insistia em morder os lábios, tentando se lembrar que não tinha o luxo de fazer barulho ali. Não queria ser descoberto quando fazia algo que tinha certeza que não deveria fazer com um dos orbes de Zenyatta.

Talvez ele o fizesse erguer mais o quadril, qualquer coisa que lhe desse uma boa visão do corpo de Genji, o pouco que era possível ver do orbe quando ele se movimentava em busca de mais contato. A vibração do orbe parecia aumentar lentamente, sutil, sem que o ciborgue soubesse exatamente o que estava gerando aquilo. Não se importava também, não quando as sensações pareciam ainda melhores a cada instante, mais intensas, até sentir-se quase sem forças.

O corpo inteiro estremecia, tenso de excitação. Um grito engasgado cortando o silêncio do aposento quando o orbe se movimentou dentro dele, empurrando seu interior, massageando a carne quente e úmida de uma forma que parecia enlouquecedora para Genji. Em pouco tempo não conseguia mais raciocinar, entregando-se por completo a aquela sensação, deixando que o arrastasse para o abismo.

A queda foi lenta e doce, os fluídos se acumulando, terminando de umedecer por completo o orbe antes que o corpo relaxasse por completo, tomado por uma deliciosa sensação de fraqueza que manteve Genji imóvel por instantes, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração ofegante, as partes verdes do corpo metálico se abrindo para liberar um pouco de vapor na tentativa de estabilizar sua temperatura corporal.

O orbe parou de mover-se aos poucos, a vibração reduzida até seu estado inicial, e com muita delicadeza Genji o removeu de seu interior, sentindo úmido e escorregadio contra sua mão, manchado naquele tom esverdeado. O mesmo que agora manchava sua cama, brilhando levemente na penumbra. O ciborgue permaneceu parado um pouco mais, esperando o corpo encontrar as forças que precisaria para levantar. Precisava limpar aquele orbe e devolvê-lo ao mestre antes que ele percebesse o desaparecimento do mesmo.

Do outro lado da porta fechada Zenyatta permaneceu encostado na mesma, esperando com paciência. As orbes ao redor de seu pescoço tinham deixado de vibrar e retornavam a coloração dourada, deixando para trás o intenso roxo de alguns segundos atrás; elas já não refletiam mais os sentimentos agitados que vinha captado do pupilo. Sabia que agora ele estava calmo, como se tivesse passado de um estado de extrema agitação à mais pura paz em pouco tempo. Algo que o deixava intrigado; a natureza humana era realmente volúvel.

E embora Zenyatta estivesse curioso quanto ao que poderia ter causado tais sentimentos e as rápidas mudanças deles o ômnico tinha a impressão que não era o momento de perguntar. O que quer que o pupilo estivesse fazendo devia ter um bom motivo para precisar de um de seus orbes. Ele sabia que o teria de volta pela manhã, só precisava ter paciente. Esperava que Genji pudesse abraçar a tranquilidade pelo resto da noite, talvez pela manhã o questionasse sobre isso...

 

 


End file.
